La rêveuse
by Eilonwye
Summary: Que se passerait il si l'ainé des Black et Peter avaient rejoints les rangs des perfides Serpentards, si Remus et Lily étaient devenus des Serdaigles ? Rajoutons à cela une jeune rêveuse, un guerre, un brin de folie et vous voià à Poudlard !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic.  
>Pour l'instant le fil directeur n'est que vaguement tissé, j'ignore encore quel rating donner à cette histoire.<br>N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires pour dire ce qui est bien, ou ce qui ne va pas._

_Je mets tout d'abord un très court prologue, les autres chapitre seront bien plus longs ^^'  
><em>

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

N'avez-vous jamais souhaitez un jour, rejoindre le monde imaginaire que vous connaissez si bien ? Loin de ce monde si complexe qu'est celui des adultes, des responsabilités, des lois, des droits et des devoirs. Ce monde auquel nous appartenons tous, sans que jamais notre avis nous soit demandé. Il est pourtant si simple le soir dans son lit de se laisser aller à cette brèche de pouvoir. Parce que oui finalement, c'est bien vous qui décidez de votre imaginaire. Mais pourtant vous savez, oh que oui vous savez que le lendemain matin en vous réveillant il vous faudra attendre bien des heures avant de pouvoir vous échappez de nouveau. Cet endroit qui vous semble si merveilleux vous pouvez l'avoir créé de toute pièce, où prendre modèle sur un film, un livre. Ce qui est mon cas. Depuis petite déjà lorsque j'ai lu mes premiers tomes je rêvais d'atteindre ce monde qui me semblait si magique, grandir n'atténua pas cette envie bien au contraire. Mais qui avait-il de mal à vouloir rejoindre un autre univers lorsque à seize ans on vous demande déjà ce que vous serez plus tard. Je pensais en toute innocence que les lieux de mes rêves, même avec leurs injustices, ne pourrait pas être pire qu'ici. Oh merlin si j'avais su …


	2. Chapitre 1

_BING BANG BADABOUM SPLAM SPLASH ..._

**« AÏIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »**

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, frottant mon auguste postérieur quelque peu douloureux après ma chute inexplicable. Alors, c'était comme ça que l'on partait? Mouais, pas forcement convaincu sur ce coup là ... je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, non, en fait je ne comprenais rien. J'étais en plein milieu de nulle part, il faisait si sombre que je ne distinguais ni formes ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'étais seule à en juger par l'absence de respiration ou quelques bruits indiquant la présence d'êtres vivants. Je ne comprenais pas ce froid qui envahissait peu à peu mes membres. L'incompréhension fit place à l'angoisse qui rattrapa très vite la peur. Puis ce qui vint fut inexplicable, pour ne rien changer, et des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Sans être extra émotionnel je me laissais facilement prendre de court par les événements. Même si cette fois j'avais de bonnes raisons de pleurer. Bizarrement tout cela se transforma en colère.

J'avais seize ans et je venais de mourir.

Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent de nouveau, ce fut une lumière éclatante qui m'accueillit, j'en vins à me demander si je ne préférais pas l'obscure clarté de mon précédent lieu de réveil. Alors que mes yeux retrouvaient peu à peu leurs capacités, ce furent mes oreilles qui quittèrent soudainement leur état de veille pour entendre l'agitation qui régnait au dehors.  
>Je me redressais brusquement, dieu que je haïssais ce cauchemar qui me poursuivait inlassablement, qu'il aille au diable, en enfer !<p>

**« CALLIE ROSE ! »**  
>La voix stridente résonna à l'intérieur de mes pauvres tympans qui commençaient à me demander pitié. Grâce que j'aimerais bien leur rendre si j'en avais eu le pouvoir. Je n'eus guère le temps de réfléchir à ma philosophie auditive qu'une furie rentra dans ma chambre. Il va sans dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence du savoir vivre le plus élémentaire qui était dans mon cas celui de toquer à la porte et d'attendre le réveil plus ou moins complet de ma petite personne pour me hurler dessus. Je me redresse, portant le poids de mon corps sur un coude, me frottant les yeux pour y voir plus claire. Première chose j'étais dans ma chambre, je m'étais endormie sur mon lit en lisant. Un bref coup d'œil sur la pièce me fit penser qu'il fallait sérieusement la ranger avant que l'on me tuem'étripeme scalpeou jenesaisquoiencore.<p>

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, certes pas bien gros mais relativement agressif si on prend en compte que quelqu'un me sauta dessus parlant tellement vite que mon pauvre cerveaux demanda grâce, abandonnant la partie et rejoignant sur le banc mes pauvres tympans_. Hey ! Stop ne me laissez pas toute seule !_ Enfin bon, l'identité de la personne qui hurlait ne m'était absolument pas inconnue. Il se trouvait en effet que la jeune femme se nommait Gabrielle et occupait la place de voisine à la voix stridente dans mon monde fait d'un délicieux bazar.

« Allez Callie Rose, debout ! Le parc d'attraction sur Harry Potter ouvre aujourd'hui et toi tu n'es même pas levé ! »

Mon état de faiblesse s'envola instantanément à l'entente de la phrase. Comme vous pouvez le devinez je suis une grande fan d'Harry Potter, j'aime énormément lire et relire ses bouquins qui me font rêvés. Allons bon, vous pouvez quand même bien comprendre que se plonger dans un monde qui n'est pas le votre est souvent plus agréable que la réalité. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à mon réveil, non franchement se faire réveiller (même pour une bonne raison) à six heures du matin alors qu'on était en weekend … C'était pas humain.

Je me levais néanmoins, il fallait dire que Gabrielle possédait une certaine force de persuasion quand elle s'y mettait. La jeune femme n'avait que quatre ans de plus que ma personne et officiait pour moi le rôle de grande sœur de cœur. Je n'étais pas fille unique, j'avais même une sœur nommé Louise de deux ans mon ainée, mais j'étais définitivement plus proche de Gaby que de Louise. Cela pouvait sans doute s'expliquer par l'absence de point commun que j'entretenais avec elle, oui je n'étais pas une pin up et non je ne m'intéressais pas aux garçons fallait il pour autant me prendre pour une dégénérée ? Non je ne crois définitivement pas. J'avais un physique plutôt banal, passe partout en somme : brune de taille moyenne avec comme seul signe particulier une marque de naissance sur le coude droit en forme de fleur. Je ne ressemblais à aucun membre de ma famille il fallait avouer, j'avais toujours eu l'impression de faire tache sur la photo après le repas dominical. Mais bon pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin.

Je m'habillais rapidement sous le regard impatient de Gabrielle, nous étions au début de l'été et le soleil resplendissait, aussi j'enfilais rapidement un short et un basic blanc. Je descendis gracieusement, hum bon d'accord je descendis en mode troupeau d'éléphant prendre mon petit dej. Ma mère nous attendait dans la cuisine, dans son immense bonté elle m'avait préparé un bol de chocolat chaud et des tartines, à croire que mon super bulletin de notes de fin d'année l'avait enchanté !

Aussitôt que le petit déjeuné fut avalé, nous nous sommes empressées de nous rendre dans la voiture de Gabrielle. Le parc était à deux heures de route de la maison et le parc ouvrait à neuf heures. Arrivée à l'ouverture nous permettrait de profiter à fond de la journée qui se profilait.

Les deux heures passèrent à la fois vite et lentement. La discussion tournait bien évidement autour d'Harry Potter et de ses aventures. J'aimais particulièrement ce monde de magie, et depuis que l'auteur avait sorti les manuels de Poudlard en bouquins je les avais tous achetés. Ma sœur trouvait cela ridicule, contrairement à moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de s'évader un peu. Bref tout ça pour dire que ce parc, c'était un peu comme un rêve pour moi. D'après les prospectus ils y avaient une réplique du château de Poudlard, de Prés au Lard et tous les lieux important que l'on trouve dans le livre avec les animations qui allaient avec.

Une fois arrivée, nous sommes rapidement rentrées dans le parc malgré le monde. La journée fut fabuleuse en tout point, entre les attractions, la nourriture et tout le reste … Aussi ma déception fut bien grande lorsque le soir arriva. Nous avions prévu de finir la journée par le lieu où Sirius Black avait trouvé la mort. Mais alors que nous visitions la salle les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, arrachant des cris aux gens qui nous entouraient. J'agrippais par réflexe la manche de Gabrielle quand tout d'un coup je sentie un courant d'air venant du centre de la salle.

« Tu ne sens pas quelque chose de bizarre ? » Apparemment Gaby aussi avait remarqué la chose.

« Bah, ça doit faire partie de l'attraction, non ? » Je reculais, tentant de trouver un mur dans la pénombre. J'avoue ne pas aimer me retrouver ainsi dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Cependant mon pied trébucha en avec un petit cri je me senti tomber en arrière.

C'est avec une grande surprise que j'eu l'impression de traversé un doux nuage cotonneux. Allons bon, j'étais fort maladroite mais jamais je n'avais eu cette sensation. Mais ma stupéfaction fut encore plus grande lorsque je rouvris les yeux et vit que j'étais presque seule dans la pièce, presque oui, parce qu'un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche me regardait au travers de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.


End file.
